


Retribution

by Bex90



Series: Adventures of the Gallagher-Milkoviches [2]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, M/M, triggered!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's worst nightmare comes true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this series won't be all doom and gloom! I just really wanted to explore this idea
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so all and any mistakes are my own

“Yev! Hannah! We’re gonna be late, let’s go!” Mickey called up the stairs. It was 8:30am and he still had to get both kids to school before he started work at 9am.  
“I can take them if you’re gonna be late” Ian said, coming up behind his husband with a bowl of cereal in his hand. “I don’t have my first client til 10”  
“It’s fine, I can take them. They just need to GET MOVING!” Mickey yelled the last part up the stairs. Ian just shrugged and wandered back into the kitchen to finish his breakfast. As Mickey watched his partner go, his phone buzzed in his hand.  
Iggy: You free for breakfast? Need to tell you something  
Mickey: Why can’t you just tell me now?  
Iggy: When was the last time the 3 of us had a meal together? Can you make it or not man?  
Mickey sighed, looks like he was going to be late today either way.  
Mickey: Gotta drop the kids off at school but I’ll be there. Where do you want to meet?  
Iggy: We’ll be at Pasty’s at 9:30  
Mickey shot a quick text off to his boss ‘Gonna be a bit late, sorry man. Should in by 1030’ before stuffing his phone in his back pocket as Yev came down the stairs with Hannah in tow.  
“About fucking time” Mickey muttered as he waved them into the kitchen. “Go say goodbye to Dad” Mickey walked into the kitchen to see Ian handing their kids a paper bag each.  
“You got one of those for me?” He asked as Yev helped Hannah zip up her backpack.  
“Of course” Ian held out a third paper bag. Mickey smirked as he took it and stuffed it in the bag he had slung over his shoulder.  
“Alright, we got everything?” Mickey asked, addressing the kids. They both nodded and headed for the door.  
“Hey” Ian called softly as Mickey went to follow them. “You forgot something” The older man turned and almost smacked into his smirking husband. Ian tossed his arms around Mickey’s neck and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his mouth. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths for a few blissful minutes before a shrill voice interrupted them.  
“Papa! Daddy!”  
Mickey and Ian broke apart to see Hannah standing in the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her, looking mightily like a pouting Ian.  
“Until tonight” Ian said softly, sending Mickey in his way with a light tap on his ass.  
~~~~~  
‘You’re gonna have to make up for all these favours I’m pulling you eventually’  
Mickey rolled his eyes as he glanced at the message his boss has sent him. He promised himself he’d pull a few late nights in the coming weeks, offer to make on more complicated jobs or buy Billy a few six-packs. Six-packs always went down well with his boss.  
After dropping the kids off at the front gate of their shared school, Mickey made the short drive down to Pasty’s. He spotted his siblings through the glass, sitting at a booth near the front window.  
“Hey Mick” Mandy greeted him when he stopped in front of their table. She slid into the corner, making room for him next to him. Iggy poured him a mug of coffee from the pot that was sitting in the middle of their table. Mickey instantly knew that something was up, his brother was being overly nice and very quiet.  
“Ig, just spit it out for fucks sake” Mickey sighed after a few minutes’ silence between the siblings.  
“Can we order first? I’m starving” Iggy busied himself with the menu, refusing to meet Mickey’s suspicious gaze. Mickey looked to Mandy who just shrugged. Mickey relented and didn’t bring up the subject again. They each ordered a plate of food and some more coffee.  
“Ok Iggy, it’s time to tell us what’s going on” Mandy said as she swallowed the last of her pancakes.  
“You’re not gonna like it, neither of you are” Iggy said through a mouthful of bacon.  
“Iggy…” Mickey’s tone was full of warning. He glanced at his watch, fuck it was later than he thought.  
“I gotta get to work or I won’t have a job after today so if you’re not gonna spit it out, Imma head off” Mickey made to get up but a look Iggy gave him made him sit back down.  
“He’s out” Iggy said simply. And with those two single words, Mickey’s world came crashing down around him. He was in so much shock he couldn’t find his voice.  
“What the fuck do you mean he’s out?!” Mandy spoke for him, equally horrified. “He was meant to be away for 20 years!”  
“I know, I know. The cop I spoke to said something about overcrowding” Iggy tried to placate his terrified siblings. “But he doesn’t know where either of you are so you’re safe”  
“Do you think that’ll stop him?” Mickey bit out, finding his voice. “The last thing he said to me was he was going to kill me, no matter how long it took”  
“Just stay clear of the old house and you’ll be sweet” Iggy said, not really sure of how to comfort his brother.  
“I haven’t been back to that dump since Ian and I last left – shit Ian! What the fuck am I meant to tell him? What about my fucking family?” Mickey’s breathing quickened. Mandy put a comforting hand on his knee and squeezed, giving her brother something else to focus on. It worked, Mickey’s breathing was soon slowed to a more manageable rate.  
“Mick, you’ll be fine. You guys are nowhere near the old neighbourhood. Maybe just tell Ian to steer clear of Fiona’s for a while” Iggy tried.  
“I’m not going to forbid my husband from seeing his fucking family Iggy!” Mickey’s voice peaked embarrassingly.  
“I don’t know what you want me to tell you Mickey, he’s getting out and there’s nothing any of us can do about it” Iggy shrugged, trying to keep his own fear in check.  
~~~~~  
Knowing Terry was out was hell on Mickey. It made him jumpy, paranoid and hell to be around. Ian noticed a change that same afternoon when Mickey got home from work but the older man refused to talk about it. It caused a lot of arguments and Mickey even caught himself snapping at Hannah and Yev from time to time. Then came the nightmares, more than once Mickey woke up with his hands around Ian’s neck, the redhead utterly terrified. Still Mickey wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. One night he caught the end of a conversation between Ian and Hannah and it damn near broke it heart.  
“Is Papa angry with us?” Hannah asked Ian. Mickey could see Ian shifting from her bed to the bookshelf and back again.  
“I don’t know what’s going on with Papa at the moment baby” Ian said quietly. “But he’ll tell us when he’s ready”  
“But what if he’s never ready? I don’t like this new Papa, he’s scary and leaves red marks on Daddy’s neck” Hannah said. Mickey could see Ian reach up to his neck.  
“I’m ok Han, Papa was having a bad dream” Ian responded. “It’ll be over soon. Now it’s time for little princesses to go to sleep”  
“Ok Daddy” Hannah yawned. Mickey darted into his and Ian’s bedroom as Ian backed out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door slightly.  
“The kids are worried about you” Ian said casually as they got ready bed that night. Mickey was in their bathroom as Ian undressed. Mickey’s heart seized, a wave of anxiety hitting him.  
“You been talkin’ to them about me?” Mickey bit out.  
“No Mick, they’ve been talking to me about you” Ian sighed, sensing the fight in Mickey’s voice. “Why can’t you just talk to me? Tell me what’s going on?”  
“Because there’s nothing to fucking tell!” Mikey burst out angrily. He stomped back into the room and tore his pillow from the bed before heading for the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’ll sleep on the sofa”  
“Mickey, please don’t do that” Ian tried to reach out and touch his husband but Mickey just shook him off and headed downstairs. Neither man got much sleep that night.  
~~~~~~  
Ian found himself looking over his shoulder, he could swear he was being followed. He had the creepy feeling someone was watching him. Ian knew he was overreacting but he just couldn’t shake the feeling. It was early afternoon on a Tuesday when Ian received a phone call that made his stomach stop.  
“Mr Gallagher?”  
“Gallagher-Milkovich” Ian sighed, the correction came automatically.  
“Sorry, Mr Gallagher-Milkovich. My name is Susie and I’m a teacher from Chicago Pre-Elm” The woman introduced herself. Ian quickly excused him from his colleagues and locked himself in the office and took a seat in the comfy chair behind the desk.  
“Has something happened with Hannah?” Ian asked.  
“There has been an…incident” Susie struggled to find the right word.  
“What kind of incident? Is Hannah ok?” Ian sat up straight.  
“We could not locate Hannah for about fifteen minutes. She was found in a restricted area of the yard” Susie explained carefully.  
“What the hell do you mean you couldn’t locate her?” Ian said angrily. “I thought it was just fucking job to look after the kids!”  
“Mr Gallagher-Milkovich please, Hannah is fine but that’s not my main concern right now. There’s another reason I rang you” Susie replied hurriedly.  
Ian sighed again. “Go on”  
“When we found Hannah she was by the front gate, talking to someone on the street” Susie explained. “It was an much older man who didn’t look the most trustworthy. I asked Hannah if she knew him when we were back inside, she said he told her he was her brother’s grandfather. Do you know who she’s talking about?”  
The puzzle pieces were finally clicking into place in Ian’s brain. Mickey’s behaviour, his own feelings of being followed and watched. He was back.  
“Mr Gallagher-Milkovich?” Susie prompted.  
“Yeah, sounds like Mickey’s father” Ian replied. “I’m gonna come pick her up”  
“Is there anything we should be worried about?” Susie asked.  
“I guess you should know he’s been in jail, I actually thought he’d be locked up for a long time to come” Ian explained. “The short story is that he and Mickey don’t have any kind of relationship and he’s not someone either of us want around our kids”  
“Should I inform the police?” Susie asked.  
“Yeah, that’d be a good idea. His name is Terry Milkovich”  
~~~~~  
“Mick, I know what’s going on. Call me the fuck back” Ian left a third message on his husband’s phone as he took the short walk between his workplace and Hannah’s school.  
“Daddy!” Hannah called when she saw him standing in the doorway of her classroom. She raced over to him, launching herself at him.  
“Hey baby” Ian cooed, picking her up and placing kiss on her cheek. “How’s my favourite girl?”  
Hannah’s expression dropped as she searched Ian’s face. “Am I in trouble? Miss Susie said she had to call you”  
“You’re not in trouble Hannah but I do want to know why you were down near the fence when you know you’re not allowed down there” Ian said.  
“I saw a man who said he knew my daddies” Hannah explained. “He said he was Yevvie’s grandpa, but isn’t mine. He was a little scary”  
“He’s not a nice man. He wasn’t happy when he found out Papa and I were together” Ian replied.  
“Mr Gallagher-Milkovich, I’m Susie” Ian turned to see a short, raven haired girl standing behind him.  
“Hi Susie, I’m sorry about how I spoke to you over the phone” Ian held out his hand and Susie shook it, her hand gripping Ian’s for that little bit too long. Hannah must have sensed her father’s discomfort because she wrapped her arms around Ian’s neck possessively.  
“Hey Han, how about you go grab your bag?” Ian looked at his daughter as he bent over to place her on the ground. Hannah pouted slightly but didn’t say a word, instead skipping off towards the lockers. Susie and Ian stood in silence and watched her until the little girl was out of sight.  
“Mr –” Susie started.  
“Ian” the redhead interrupted, smiling at the young teacher.  
Susie blushed, ducking her head. “Ian, I’m really sorry we lost sight of your daughter. I promise it doesn’t happen regularly”  
“I should hope not. It’s not the easiest thing to hear over the phone, but I’m sure Hannah is perfectly safe with you guys here” Ian responded. “Did you end up calling the police after we spoke?”  
“Yeah, I did” Susie replied “They’re gonna up the drive by routines”  
“That’s it? These kids could be in real danger” Ian said.  
“We’ll do our part, inform the parents, keep a stronger eye on the children and talk to them about stranger danger” Susie reassured Ian. Before either of them could say another word, the youngest Gallagher-Milkovich came skipping back into view with her large pink backpack in her hand.  
“Ready to go, Han?” Ian asked as the little girl stopped beside her father.  
“Yep” Hannah beamed up at the two adults.  
“Thanks again Susie” Ian said as he held out his hand to Hannah. Susie smiled at Ian before turning to Hannah. “I’ll see you tomorrow little miss”  
“Bye Miss Susie!” Hannah waved as she pulled her father towards the door. As they headed away from the school Ian pulled out his phone and dialled his sister.  
“Hey Fi…yeah we’re good…is it alright if I drop Hannah off for a bit? I’ll explain when we get there...ok, thanks see you soon” Ian hang up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.  
“How do you feel about visiting your Aunty Fiona?” Ian asked his daughter, who was looking up at him as he was on the phone. Hannah nodded vigorously, happily swinging their arms between them.  
~~~~~  
Mickey pulled up at Yevgeny’s school just as the final bell sounded. Minutes later there was a swarm of kids running out of the buildings and towards their awaiting parents. Mickey joined the line of parents along the waist-high chain link fence. He pulled out a cigarette and scanned the crowd for Yev. It didn’t take long for Mickey to spot his mini-me walking towards him with a small group of friends. Yev and his friends parted ways as they all got closer to their parents.  
“Hey Pops” Yev greeted Mickey, who quickly stubbed out his cigarette.  
“Hey kid” Mickey reached out and ruffled his hair, smirking at the indignant look he received from his son. “Where’s your sister?”  
“I went to her classroom but Miss Susie said Dad had already picked her up” Yev shrugged as he headed for the car. Mickey pulled out his phone and pulled a guilty face when he saw the several missed calls from Ian.  
“What’s this?” Mickey asked taking the piece of paper Yev held out to him. Mickey quickly scanned the letter and looked at his son. “Yev what do you know about this?” Yev climbed in the car and strapped himself into the backseat before looking at his father.  
“I think Hannah was talking to someone she wasn’t meant to be” Yev said.  
“There’s something you’re not telling me” Mickey twisted around from the driver’s seat to look directly at his son. “Spit it out kid”  
“When I asked Miss Susie about it, she said Hannah had been talking to my grandfather” Yev said quietly, fiddling with his fingers in front of him. Yev knew no-one in his family liked his grandfather and that he was a bad man and that’s why he felt guilty that he was jealous that Hannah gotten to talk to him. Yev got so lost in his own head that he didn’t hear his Pops on the phone.  
“We’re heading to Fiona’s” Mickey told him as he pulled the car into the traffic.  
~~~~~  
Hannah knocked loudly on her Aunty Fiona’s front door. Seconds later the door swung open, revealing her Uncle Liam.  
“Liam!” Hannah squealed launching herself at him.  
“Hey kid” Liam pulled her up into his arms before looking up at Ian. “Hey Ian, everything ok?”  
“Hey Liam, Fi around?” Ian asked as he followed Liam into the living room. Liam tossed Hannah onto the sofa, causing the little girl to erupt into giggles.  
“She’s upstairs” Liam replied, putting a hand on his brother’s arm. “You sure you’re ok?”  
“It’s nothing, can you keep her distracted for a while?” Ian nodded at his daughter who was now unzipping her backpack. Liam nodded without saying a word and turned his attention to his niece. Ian was grateful to his little brother for not pushing the subject. He left them in the living room and heading up stairs, taking them two at a time.  
“Hey Fi” Ian found his sister in Liam’s room, a laundry basket on her hip.  
“Hey Ian” Fiona stood up and looked at her brother, taking in his worried expression. “What’s going on?” She put the basket on the floor and dragged Ian to sit next to her on Liam’s bed. “Talk to me”  
“Terry’s out” Ian said quietly.  
“What? ! I thought he was away for life” Fiona was shocked.  
“I don’t know the full story. But it explains why Mickey’s been acting so weird lately. And today I got a call from Hannah’s school, saying she’d been talking to a stranger through the fence. From what she told me I’m pretty sure it was Terry” Ian explained.  
“Christ, just when I thought you guys were completely free of him for good” Fiona put a comforting hand on Ian’s knee. “Have you told Mickey about today?”  
“He’s not answering his phone I get it now though; this would be triggering for him” Ian replied.  
“That doesn’t mean he should be shutting you out, he’s your husband for fucks sake” Fiona was angry at Mickey, even if Ian wasn’t.  
“I know but he has a lot of unresolved issues surrounding Terry so I need to let Mickey handle it his way, regardless of how I feel about it” Ian sighed, running a hand through his red hair.  
“You’re a better person than I am Ian, I’d want his balls for not telling me” Fiona commented.  
“I’d prefer his balls for other things” Ian smirked, earning a slap on his arm from Fiona who made a disgusted noise but laughed despite herself.  
“So what are you going to do now?” Fiona asked once they’d both recovered.  
“I’ll try Mickey again but then I need to go home and pick up some stuff for Hannah” Ian replied. “It’s ok if she stays the night?”  
“Of course” Fiona stood up and kissed her brother on the top of his head. “I’ll let you make that call” Ian waited til she had picked up the laundry basket and closed the door over before pulling out his phone and hitting redial.  
“Fucking hell Mick, enough of this shit. Call me the fuck back!” Ian left yet another angry message on his husband’s voicemail before punching at the wall in frustration. Once he’d collected himself Ian headed back down stairs.  
“Tell me there isn’t a hole in the wall” Fiona said softly, catching him on the stairs.  
“Sorry about that” Ian’s cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment.  
“Daddy, look what Liam drew me!” Hannah’s shrill voice broke the siblings apart and Ian headed over to his daughter, who was looking at him over the back of the sofa with a piece of paper clutched in her hands.  
“Shit Liam, this is really good” Ian said, staring down at the portrait of his daughter. “Are you taking art classes?”  
Liam ducked his head in embarrassment as his brother’s praise. “Nah, I just liking doodling”  
“Don’t do that Liam, take the damn compliment and nurture that talent” Ian looked at his brother who rolled his eye and nodded. Ian said goodbye to his daughter before heading out the door and down the street. He was barely at the corner of the street when he felt something hard connect with the back of his head, throwing him to the ground. Before he could get a look at his attackers his world went black.  
~~~~~  
Mickey pulled up outside the Gallagher house just as a nondescript white van tore off down the street. He was surprised when Hannah answered the door.  
“Hey baby, what are you doing here?” Mickey scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. Yev spotted Liam sitting on the sofa and made a beeline for his favourite uncle.  
“Daddy dropped me off” Hannah replied before wriggling out of her father’s arms and joined Liam and Yev on the sofa.  
“Hey Fiona” He greeted the eldest Gallagher, who was folding laundry at the kitchen table. When he saw him, Fiona marched straight over to him and grabbed him by the balls, backing him up against the nearest wall and squeezing hard.  
“You’re lucky Ian likes these so much” She whispered angrily in his ear. “If you were my husband I’d’ve cut them off already”  
“Fucking hell” Mickey squeaked as his sister-in-law let him go and turned back to the laundry. “He’s been here obviously”  
“Why haven’t you answered any of his calls Mickey? He’s a fucking mess” Fiona tossed him a shirt and Mickey took the hint to help her fold the remaining laundry. “He knows Terry’s out”  
“How the hell did he find out?” Mickey stacked the folded shirt with the others before picking up another.  
“Terry came by Hannah’s school today. But you’d know that if you answered your fucking phone” Fiona hissed, looking over at the kids who were engrossed with something Liam was doing.  
“Shit, Yev said something about that” Mickey sighed. “I should’ve told him when I found out”  
“Well why didn’t you?” Fiona asked.  
“I was barely dealing with it and I thought what Ian didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him” Mickey replied.  
“I’ll take the kids for the night but you need to find your husband before your father does” Fiona said. Mickey handed her the folded trousers he was holding and gave her a grateful smile before turning on his heel and heading for the front door. Mickey had barely made two steps before the sound of squealing tires and the smell of burning rubber wafted into the house. Mickey looked at a wide-eyed Fiona before instinctively yelling “Duck!” Seconds later a large brick came hurtling through the window, showering Liam, Hannah and Yev with shards of glass. Liam dove over his niece and pulled Yev away from the window at the same time. Once the noise and smell settled Mickey and Fiona darted out the front door just in time to see a nondescript white van flying down the end of the street. When they got back inside Hannah was hysterical and Yev was sitting beside Liam shaking.  
“What the fuck was that?” Liam’s voice was shaky as he spoke and tried to calm his crying niece. The older boy looked over at Mickey and Fiona who both in just as much shock.  
“Someone threw a fucking brick through the window!” Fiona said, pointing at the brick that had landed under the dining table. She bent down and picked it up, noticing a piece of paper wrapped around it.  
“Mickey” she said looking from the paper to Mickey and back again. He walked over to her and took the piece of paper. Give up the Milkovich or the Gallagher pays was scrawled in large black marker across the page.  
“Fuck” Mickey breathed, looking at the carnage in front of him. “He has Ian”  
~~~~~  
As the redhead came to Ian realised he wasn’t alone. Sitting on the sofa across from him was his worst nightmare.  
“The faggot’s finally awake” Terry sneered, a beer in his hand. Ian tried to pull himself up but quickly realised he was tied down to the wooden chair he was sitting on.  
“What the hell do you want Terry?” Ian tried to hide the terror he was feeling. Instead of replying, Terry stood up and punched Ian square in the face. Ian’s head snapped back with the force, he could taste blood and he was sure his nose was broken.  
“What are you gonna do huh? Kill me? Just fucking do it you coward!” Ian screamed.  
Terry just fucking laughed and put a hand on Ian’s chest. Ian took the opportunity of close range to spit blood at him and head butt the man he’d lived in fear of for far too long. Terry reeled back, wiping at his face his already putrid shirt.  
“You fucking faggot! I don’t want your faggy blood on me! Terry screamed, launching himself at Ian, who could do nothing to defend himself. The force knocked Ian backwards, landing with a thud on the floor. He winced as he felt his wrist snap. Terry was still on top of him, glaring down at him with a mixture of Ian’s blood and spit dripping from the point of his nose. Ian hated that he felt terrified, hated that this monster of a human being still had such a hold over him and Mickey even after all this time. Terry laid into Ian, the redhead’s face soon a bloody mess and tied the way he was Ian could do nothing but let it happen.  
~~~~~  
“Iggy! Get your ass back to the old house, the bastard has Ian!” Mickey said the second his brother picked up the phone. Iggy was barely able to respond before Mickey hung up on him and got into his car, tearing down the street. Mickey burst into the house to see Terry still pounding into a barely conscious Ian. He took advantage of his father’s distraction and picked up one of the many wooden planks that littered the front yard. Without a word Mickey swung the wood over his head and brought it down to connect with the back of Terry’s head. There was a horrendous cracking sound as Terry went down, straight on top of Ian. Mickey pulled his father off his husband, staring down at the two barely conscious men.  
“Mick” Ian’s voice was barely audible.  
“I’m so fucking sorry Ian, I should’ve told you want was happening” Mickey bent down and quickly untied the redhead’s arms and legs.  
“Mick” Ian tried again as Mickey moved to pick the taller man up. There was a groan from the floor and Mickey spun around in time to see Terry struggling to his feet.  
“Stupid fucker” Mickey muttered as he put Ian back in the chair and turned to his father.  
“No son of mine if a faggot” Terry moaned angrily.  
“I’m gay, Dad not a faggot” Mickey sneered. Terry moaned again, reaching up blindly for something to hold on to. Mickey stepped just out of his reach and closer to Ian. Mickey made sure his father was watching as he stepped behind Ian and caressed his head, Ian closed his eyes and leaned into Mickey’s touch. Terry growled as he watched the two men, trying to pull himself up.  
“You fucking shit” Terry said as Mickey stepped out from behind Ian. “You’re not good enough to be a Milkovich”  
“Lucky I’m no longer one” Mickey responded. “Didn’t you hear Daddy? Ian and I got married”  
“Fucker!” Terry launched himself at Mickey but he barely reached his son’s knees. Mickey kicked at Terry’s chest, sending the older man sprawling on his back. He stepped over h  
im, a foot on either side of Terry’s stomach. Mickey looked down at his father and for the first time his life he wasn’t afraid. He’d always hated his dad but it was the overriding sense of fear that turned him into his father’s lap dog. But now, over twenty years later Mickey knew what it was like to live out from under Terry’s thumb. He knew what it was like to love and be loved and there was nothing Terry could do to take that away from him. Standing over his father as he was Mickey might have felt sorry for Terry. But he only felt anger. Mickey was angry at his father for everything he’d put him and his siblings through during their childhood. Mickey was angry at his father for the things they were all made to do just to survive. But most of all Mickey was angry at his father for instilling him with the belief that his love for Ian was wrong, something that needed to be exterminated.  
“I fucking hate you” Mickey spat, landing a kick in his father’s side. “With everything I have, I fucking hate you”  
“You’re nothing to me, just another fucking AIDS monkey faggot” Terry snarled.  
“That the best you go Daddy?” Mickey mocked, dropping to his knees and landing heavily on Terry’s chest. Before his father could reply Mickey punched him in the gut, then the chest and then the face, continuing his assault even once his hands ached. Mickey was so focussed on causing his father as much pain as he could he didn’t notice his older brother run into the house until Iggy was pulling him off their father.  
“Mickey!” Iggy dragged his panting brother away.  
“Why’d you fucking stop me?!” Mickey spun around, glaring at his brother. “I want him dead!”  
“What about Ian?” Iggy said, pointing at the barely conscious redhead. Mickey’s heart sunk when he looked at his battered husband.  
“Fuck, he needs help” Mickey said, stepping over his father to get to Ian. “Ian?”  
“No hospital” Ian moaned. “Vee”  
“We need to get him to Vee” Mickey looked over at his brother. “Can you take care of him?” Mickey nodded at their father who hadn’t moved.  
“Look after your guy, leave the bastard with me” Iggy helped Mickey steady himself with Ian draped over his shoulder. Mickey was barely five houses away when he smelt the smoke. He didn’t look back, just tightened his grip on Ian’s limp body and headed towards Vee and Kev’s place. 

“Vee! Kev!” Mickey yelled, pounding on their front door. “Open up!”  
Several minutes later a blearily eyed Kevin answered the door. “What the fuck Mickey?”  
“Is your wife in?” Mickey pushed past Kev to get into the house.  
“What the fuck happened to you guys?” Kev asked, taking in Mickey’s bloody appearance and Ian slung over his shoulder. “Is Ian ok?”  
“Where’s Vee?” Mickey ignored Kev’s questions as he gently placed Ian on the sofa. Ian moaned at the movement, grabbing for Mickey’s hand.  
“Next door” Kev said absently. “Shouldn’t he go to hospital?”  
“No hospital” Ian moaned for the second time. “Only Vee”  
“Kev! Get your wife!” Mickey all but shouted after a couple of silent minutes, Kev staring at the couple before him. Kev darted out the front door without a word, leaving Mickey and Ian alone.  
“Mick” Ian groaned, wincing in pain as he shifted on the sofa. The redhead put a hand on Mickey’s face to get his attention.  
“I’m sorry Ian” Mickey’s eyes were watery when he looked down at his husband.  
“S’not your fault” Ian said softly. “Just glad you found me”  
Before Mickey could reply Vee came bursting through the front door, Fiona and Kev hot on her heels. Fiona gasped at the sight of her bloodied brother.  
“What the fuck happened Mickey?!” Fiona demanded as Vee shooed Mickey from Ian’s side so she could assess the redhead. Once the twins went to school Vee decided to take a few community colleges classes and graduated as a certified nurse. She was now making a roaring trade as the local ghetto nurse.  
“Kev, I need the first aid kit and a few wet towels” Vee instructed. Kev nodded and took to the stairs, two at a time.  
“What the fuck is that smell?” Kev asked as he came back down the stairs, his arms laden with towels and a heavy looking first aid kit, placing it all on the coffee table.  
Fiona glanced out the window. “Holy shit, is that smoke?” She stuck her head out the front door.  
“It seems to be coming from your old street, Mickey”  
“It’d be the old house” Mickey said quietly as he watched Vee clean Ian up. “I’m pretty sure Iggy set it on fire”  
“Jesus Christ Mickey, what the hell happened?” Fiona asked.  
“Terry” Mickey said as though it would explain everything.  
“He did this to Ian?” Vee asked as Mickey nodded. “Good news is Ian will be ok, his injuries are only superficial but his nose is broken”  
“Thanks Vee” Ian replied, making everyone in the room jump.  
“You’re lucky Gallagher” Vee told Ian as she gently strapped his nose. “You’ll have a fair bit of bruising but you’ll make a full recovery”  
~~~~~  
“How’re you feeling?” Mickey asked Ian the following morning when he saw the redhead open his eyes. Once Vee had given Ian the all clear Mickey took Ian home and Fiona returned to their kids. Ian insisted the kids didn’t see him when he could barely walk so the called from the apartment to wish Yev and Hannah goodnight.  
“Sore” Ian winced as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. “And not in a good way”  
Mickey smirked but it didn’t last long. “Ian, I really am –”  
“Mick, it’s not your fault ok? I don’t blame you and I’m not angry anymore” Ian put a hand on Mickey’s bare thigh. “I’m just glad we’re both ok”  
Mickey sighed, knowing full well he’d have to leave it at that. He still felt a lot of guilt looking at Ian’s bruises.  
“How’re you?” Ian shifted again, tangling their ankles together. “It can’t have been easy to hear he was out”  
“M'fine” Mickey brushed it off. “Looks like the house it gone though”  
“What do you mean?” Ian pulled Mickey’s hand into his lap and traced circles on his palm.  
“I’m pretty sure Iggy set fire to it” the older man replied. 

After they had breakfast Mickey and Ian headed back to Fiona’s to pick up the kids, Mickey reassuring Ian the bruising on his face wasn’t so bad.  
“Mind if we take a detour?” Mickey asked as they reached a familiar street. Ian didn’t say anything, just squeezed Mickey’s free hand and shook his head. Minutes later they were staring at the still-smouldering remains of the Milkovich house. Ian stood silently beside Mickey, a comforting hand around his waist. Mickey laced his fingers through Ian’s and led him into the rumble, kicking aside some of the debris so they had a clear path.  
“Fuck” Mickey whispered, his grip on Ian’s hand tightened. The redhead looked at his husband and followed his line of sight to what looked like the charred remains of a body. Even though the body was covered in burns, dirt and soot Mickey could tell it wasn’t Iggy. He leaned against Ian as the realisation hit him. It was over. He was gone for good. They were safe.  
“Hey, hey” Ian pulled a sobbing Mickey into his arms. “You’re ok, we’re ok”  
“He’s gone” Mickey said tearily into Ian’s chest. Ian didn’t say anything, just ran a soothing hand through his husband’s hair until he pulled away slightly.  
“I love you so fucking much” Mickey said looking at Ian through watery blue eyes. Ian didn’t get a chance to reply because Mickey gripped his face kissed him hard, his tongue searching his mouth almost desperately. For Mickey kissing Ian so passionately in the middle of the remains of the Milkovich house felt like the perfect way to say one last fuck you to his father.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do not in any way, shape or form condone what Iggy does I think it is the only way to truly free Mickey. If Terry had ended up back in prison it would've been hanging over Mickey's head for the rest of his life. This way it's final and there are no what ifs left. Everyone is finally safe.


End file.
